Sakura's secret
by HecticNinja
Summary: Re-uploaded- AU naruto, sasuke, sakura and kiba are special government agents and their worst enemy's the akatsuki come to konoha high now, will disaster's occur and what will happen when the akatsuki and konoha organization's join forces to defeat a enemy together
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so hi this is my first story and her parents are dead and it's set in 2016 so it's a modern naruto fanfic also itachi and sasuke are twins that look almost the same but itachi has those lines on his face and longer hair and he was a little taller than sasuke and I hope you enjoy and sorry about any spelling errors, Also rated for their foul language (mainly hidan)

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Normal POV

Its was a cold winter day and it was weather like this that made her not get out of bed but she needed too. She walked into the bathroom to start her day like any other normal high school 10th grader, but she was not a normal high school student, she was part of an organization run by the government. This organization had some of the strongest, smartest and fastest people in the country and sakura was in the strong and smart category, but at the same time she was a normal student. Which meant she needed to get up on a cold winter's morning and get ready for the long boring and freezing day ahead.

After she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth then brushed and tied her short coral hair in a side ponytail, she retreated back to her room, picked up her iPhone 6s and looked at the time she saw it was only 7:28 am so she went to her closet to pick an outfit for the first day back at school after break 1st term break and now in 2nd term it was winter so she needed something warm (A/N: I'll try to put her outfits in my bio so you guy's know what she's and future characters are wearing) so she pulled out maroon factorie sweatpants, a black adidas sweatshirt, a black beanie, a pair of black and white adidas (the shoe pic in my bio but black and white) and finally a black backpack with her wallet which had over $200 her credit card a few more random cards, her lunch; which was a salami and cheese sandwich, a protein bar and M&M's She also had a few textbooks, laptop and pencil case and she was done.

She pulled out a apple and ate it but suddenly remembered her earphones before walking out so she jogged to her room and got them and jogged back to her room, got them and her keys and walked out and locked her apartment and walked to the elevator but since she lived on the 6th floor she never took the stairs down, so she waited till the elevator reached her floor and as the doors opened naruto and sasuke came and all 3 of them walked into the elevator "Morning Sakura-chan""Good morning sakura" sakura smiled "morning guys, ready?""For all the Boring shit""Just shut up dobe""What did ya say teme" and with that the 2 started fighting and she noticed naruto wearing a orange sweatshirt and black jeans with black boots and a black backpack and she shook her head and focused on sasuke and he was wearing navy blue dress pants, dress shoes, a black shirt and black scarf&glasses and black messenger bag which was more smarter, Then the elevator reached the ground floor and the 3 young agents walked out into the freezing underground car park.

All 3 of them were very rich and were able to own very expensive stuff and that included cars, Sakura walked to her 2016-17 red Ford GT and got in and put her stuff in the seat beside her and started up the engine, Naruto ran over to his Orange Toyota Supra and kissed the door and got in and sasuke being the cool laid back guy walked at a normal pace to his 2016 black Ferrari California and got in and 1 by 1 they all drove out of the car park into the chilled winter morning.

By the time they reached the Konoha High school it was 8:42 so they had time to get to their locker's get their stuff and head for her new homeroom since apparently there were 8 new student's. Once they got to their new home room on the 3rd floor they saw their friends and smirked Kiba, shino, hinata, shikamaru, choji, ino, temari, gaara, kankuro and 4 random students and with these 8 new kids would make this a room of 21 students and 1 HR teacher and just as she thought that the bell rang and sakura, naruto and sasuke walked to the back of the room and sat down there and waited knowing kakashi-sensei was gonna be late so naruto started texting Kiba which btw was across the room, sasuke pulled a book out of his bag and began to read and sakura pulled her phone out played the song 'Girls Like' by Tinie Tempah and went through Instagram and checked her DM's and replyed to some and went through her notifications and she smirked at how many followers she had which was 997k.

After 20 minutes Kakashi-sensei walked in and naruto immediately jumped on his desk "WHAT THE FUCK KAKASHI-SENSEI!?""Naruto...That's after school detention" everybody I either smirked, smiled, chuckled or laughed loudly(Kiba) "Well anyways welcome back to another term of learning" kakashi started "As some of you know we have 8 new students and I want you all to be nice to them" and he walked over to the door and 8 boys walked in all wearing a black sweatshirt with a Red Cloud on it and black jeans and respectful coloured shoes and naruto, Kiba, sasuke and sakura's eyes widened "I would like you to all to meet Pein Ame, Itachi Uchiha," people looked at itachi then at sasuke and then back at itachi and saw they were twins "Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori Akasuna, Deidara Iwa, Tobi Uchiha, Zetsu Tazaki" when their eye's landed on the trio they all evil grinned. 'This is gonna be fun' the akatsuki boys all thought but what they didn't know is that something surprising was going to happen.

Ok well Review, follow and fav 'n' hope you enjoyed

Hectic out


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hii I'm back for another chapter, Sorry if its too short i'll make up for it in the next chapter, rated T for the foul language (sorry for any mistakes during this chapter) Enjoyyyy

Disclaimer: Naruto sadly belong's to Masashi Kishimoto

Pein's POV

'Hmmm...apparently 4 of those brats come to this high school...' I thought to myself...i caught the pink haired girls eye, smirked and mouthed a creepy "hello" to her and she stuck her middle finger up at me and mouthed "asshole" I smirked at her and focused on kakashi which was yelling at the blonde haired idiot for whatever reason.

The bell rang for 1st period and we made our way out for our 1st class which was Math and the pink haired girl 'sakura' and itachi's twin brother 'sasuke' were in this class with us and after we sat in the middle row and I noticed the kid's around us were trying to move away from us and I looked over to where sasuke and sakura were sitting and talking and time to time glancing over to us and suddenly the door flew open and a man with a cigarette in his mouth came in."Good Morning Class today we'll start this lesson by..."He called out and he continued talking.

I pulled out my phone and texted all the boy's in a chat 'Hey I think pinky and chicken hair were talkin 'bout us' and Hidan began to type 'I bet cherry was checkin' me out' 'you wish muthafukah' 'at least I don't look like a fish' 'at least I don't look like a old man' and this went back and forth until sasori typed 'Do you think they think we're here to spy on them?' I responded 'Propably and chicken hair was texting so maybe he was telling his superiors' and that's when itachi said 'sounds like something sasuke would do' and of course all deidara had to say was '…...BOOOOOOMM'

Naruto's POV

As soon as the bell rang I woke up from my nap and got my stuff and lap and after a few seconds saw Sakura and Kiba walking toward's me "Hurry up let's go" Sakura nagged me and Kiba nodded knowing better then keep Sakura waiting we talked as we walked Kiba whispered "Hey how do you feel about the Akatsuki being here" Sakura sweatdropped and whispered back "obviously annoyed you idiot what did you expect? Me saying I feel good about it?""stop it guys but we need to find out why their here...I suggest we..stalk/spy them" I suggested there was a second of silence "how bout we watch them but not stalk or spy ok?" "Ok Sakura-chan" we walked into our next lesson which was cooking but apparently the akatsuki weren't with us here which was a relief.

Third person POV

As slowly as it did the day came to an end which most student's were thankful for it and as the bell sounded naruto bolted to the car park only to see the akatsuki hanging around some big black and red monster truck that was parked next to naruto, sakura and sasuke's car's which he feared they had damaged their cars, but it looked like they didn't know that those three cars belonged to them and naruto had been watching them to see if they were going to do anything to their cars but when sakura and sasuke walked out he joined them and that's when they noticed everybody else had older dirtier cars and how other people especially the car-fanatics were looking at their cars.

The akatsuki watched as the trio walked towards them and thought that they were going to talk to them but when they walked to their car's without looking at them itachi called out to sasuke "Hello foolish brother" but was ignored as sasuke didn't reply "Wow looks like they have no respect for other's un" this caught Sakura's attention and she replied with "Says the guy that has killed many people" and with that she got in her car and after a moment all three cars pulled out of their spots and drove out of school ground's.


End file.
